


Breaking the Silence

by allfireburns



Category: Dirty Sexy Money
Genre: Comment Fic, Incest, M/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian makes Nick awkward, and for once, talking is actually better than silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Silence

It's decidedly strange, sitting here alone in a room with Brian, neither of them talking, but neither of them trying to kill each other either. When they're together, like any two self-respecting teenage boys who hate each other, they mostly try to ignore each other, or kick the crap out of each other - even when they're making out, or fucking each other, or...

"What're we doing?" Nick asks, when he gets disconcerted enough that breaking the silence is better than just... sitting here.

"I don't know." Brian's not looking at him. His eyes are focused on the opposite wall, his expression distant. "Maybe I'm hoping that my family'll think I'm gay and excommunicate me."

Nick snorts and glances over at Brian, who still refuses to look at him. "It's not that easy to get away from your family."

"Don't I know it."


End file.
